Love of the forest!
by redwindiesalot
Summary: i am Eq player so thsi is basicly my past and parents so just read it plz!
1. ruins and a ranger

lets see how this goes with the way my Inuyasha story seems to be going this isn't going to go far i hope it gets far personaly i am in a really big fan of Everquest!! ....

Redwin we know that thats why your summer was wasted playing me .

Dark:i played u i remeber talkign with mike intill 300 am .

Redwin: yeah ....anyway u Eq junkie

Dark: junkie if it wasn't for this junkie u would still be lvl 35 not 57!!

Redwin: eh i would have done fine .

Dark: shut up u pathitic excuse for a warrior .

Redwin: just write the story !

Dark:fine

ok this story is on my familys Eq past this is how Midwen my father and munchina my dad how i think if Eq was real would have met and then my half .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A ranger wandered the woods late at night in a cloak of green stoping just to check leaves . He wandered many a nights alone this night was differant . being forgoten cause he was half elf caused him to take the life of a ranger and he was good at it . This ranger went by the name of Midwen he knew nothing of the human part he carried he was raised in a elven city by his mother ,the elf. It was raining ,pouring,the thunder was so extermly loud. He looked around for shealter laying under a branch of a near by willow he pulled out his sword when hearing a twig break. He crept around the tree to see a shadow and then stood up ready to strike .

"WAIT!"a females vocie shouted holding up her hands for protection .

Midwen looked at her before him stood a wood elf short and blonde .she also wore a cloak only hers was silver .

"who are you speak up women! " he shouted wanting to know why a wood elf was near him .

"i am a near by wood elf we saw a lerking shadow i was told to look and see waht it was " She stood there with no fear .

"and there are elves near here in these woods ? " He was a bit curious about this these woods were said to be empty.

"yes the few druids who wish to train in the old ways ..more powerful but harder ways " She looked no more then an apprentice herself .

"those ways were told to be left in old text books and forgotten by all of Norrath's people unless they were willing to die if that was the only way to become what they wished " He knew these laws were not forbiddon but were not found very common.

"yes i know of this but to risk this is much more then become the more common druids for those druids can't venture into the lands of great power cause they didn't train their bodys as well they became to weak "she stood there the turned away and began to walk as she walked she wispered something " follow me we have warmth"

"women u didn't tell me your name ! " He exclaimed as he followed her .

"oh i am sorry i am Munchina a apprentice druid "she didn't look back and continued to walk as they did only for a few more moments they the came to A city of ruins not much but a few buildings layed in tack . They walked to the temple that layed in the middle it was the best building there and it still looked like it was 1000 years old . He walked in and put down his hood only to have few elves look at him . The followed a red carpet to a Main Priest as they did both Midwen and Munchina bowed before her he knew the elven ways so he was not new to this .

"i see so it was thsi ranger who lurked in our shadows " an old women said and they rised .


	2. met me at a forrbiddon ruin

Redwin : so when do i come in

Dark: when i figure out if anyone of my friends wanna be in

Redwin: so never no one likes u!

Dark: redwin?

Redwin: hmm?

Dark: don't push your luck !

Ok stuff is gonna move fast why cause .. god no way in hell i am gonna put detail into these first chapters seens how they are a bout my parents i migh die .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"i don't understand why would a ranger wander our woods ? " the old women said .

"i wander looking for life " He said as he looked up at the old women she didn't look to old but she was not in the best days of her youth .

"yes but nothing is in these woods but the ones who seek teh old training " she said as she slowly walked up to him .

Midwen stood no more the 6 feet high brown hair and green eyes . Standing next to munchina she was only about 5feet 7 inches . The women wasn't very tall her self but stood a bit higher then munchina's hight .

" i see u are half elf " she looked at him with great thought

"yes " he looked at the ground .

"u cannot leave ! " she then began to walk off "becuase half elfs will be allies with anyone just to belong so u will stay here."

"but i " he stoped he couldnt't talk back .

"Munchina take him to the housesing " she then walked out of sight .

"come now " munchina's robe draged down teh steps and walks slowly toward the door .

Midwen looked around he couldnt' belive he was traped because he was a half elf . He followed Munchina out into the rain again and continued to follow to a smaller ruin .

"she doesn't hold this on u it is only to protect us for if the other classes were to know of us they would surely try to whip us out ." Munchina turned around and smiled at him .

_"amazaing she is so trusting and so beautiful " He thought to himself _

"come now the elevs will look after u i will come back in the mornign " she lead him to a small room where 3 eleves stood to care for him .

"yes" he bowed as he rose he looekd at her " thanks "

"pay no heed now rest u seem tierd" She walked out of sight .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redwin: i can't belive your mom is helping u write this

Dark: yeah whatever

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midwen was to stay in that city of ruins becuase he could not be trusted . He wasn't to sad about it he had no where to go he just wandered the woods doing tasks of villages that he came to .He didn't mind anything really but keeping him in ruins not to wander is not in his nature it would take some time to get use to be he could get use to it . Muncgina came back the next day and they walked amorng the ruins as she explained why she was there . He couldn't belive the reason a wood elf was in ruins to train was cause she didn't want to be weak it was the wierdest story he ever heard .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redwin: this is the wierdest story i ever heard

Dark/throws brick

Redwin: /knocked out cold .

Dark thats what she gets for being a warrior never learns when not to take a hit

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they returned to the main temple in the middle many people stared at wispered at Midwen . Intill Munchina took a stand .

" clam yourselves he is not to leave " She reasured them. " plus i belive he is nothing more then a wandering Ranger"

The wisperes stoped but the stared did not . Even in the greatests of promises Half elfs were never trusted . Midwen walked slowly next to Munchina . Soon after the days and weeks turned to months and he was use to living there in fact he had even ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redwin: whoa whoa whoa hold the phone

Dark: holding

Redwin u have to type this ?

Dark: yep

Redwin: oh boy u need a life

Dark: whatever

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

in face he had even fallenin love with the kind elf who took care of him and stood up for him the elf Munchina . And just think the elf and had fallen for him too , (omg i am geting sick thinking about but parents are people too i think well my parrents i can't explain ) The weeks got harder as the 2 grew closer .All the elves got alittle testy for a Wood elf with a half elf was very unheard of but nither of the 2 seemed to care what others said . Months went and Munchina ended up pregent . Munchina had her child a young girl born half elf .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redwin :ahhh no no

Dark: what now ?

Redwin : u shouldn't type this !

Dark: well mom isn't

Redwin: /runs away

Dark: well that don't happan every day .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"redwin! " Munchina yel through the woods looking for her your child .

"comeing ! " A young half elf no more then 14 runs up .

its been 13 years since Midwen arrived in the ruins and he stayed and even had a child .

"where are your brothers redwin ? " Munchina asked very seriously.

"no idea nor do i care where they can't go far they are not to crosse the boarders and they know that " Redwin rolled her eyes and turned to walk off .

"find them! " Her mother yelled .

"fine " Redwin walked off yelling for her brothers . there was her brother Trelev A wood elf . And her youngest brother the one she held dearest Stoak another wood elf . she was the only one born half elf and didn't really know . She wasn't very tall about 5 feet 3 inches Red hair and wore dark colors . Her brothers stood much shorter then her Trlev was about 4 inches shorter and Stoak was around her waist . Her brothers Were rangers and her mother was a full Druid . She was taking on a totally differant path from both of her parents she wished to become a warrior of the old text . Redwin was a ok fighter with swords and she didn't want ot give up her dream but both of her parents feared for her life .IF she took this path she would have no way to heal her self in battle . Redwin walked in the woods looking around of her younger brothers . she would break a few twigs here and there but she was not in her class yet because she hadn't started to train so she didn't know but her brothers trained with her father so they were close to thier full class . Redwin looked around then looked she bent down to see foot steps leading to the other ruins of the old text where she was forrbiddon to go . She ran back as fast as she could to her parents .

"they went to the other ruins looks like either Cleric or bard ." she said fastly out of breath . She bent down and put her hands on her kneees to hold her self up .

"then one of us must go get them "

"but who mom we are forrbiddon "

"you aren't u haven't chosen your path and trained so they should let u pass " Midwen looked down at his daughter knowing this wasn't a good idea .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redwin: ok so i ran lookign for my brothers .

Dark: yep!

Redwin: i hate u

Dark: i hate me too

Later ! ...i should write shadow of faith not this .


	3. A cleric forest

Redwin : if i say i hate u will u die ?

Dark : problly not notw if u put a few swords in my back i might

Redwin / runs to get daggers .

Dark i wonder why she hates me .

Redwin ha !

Dark: those are knifves

Redwin: oh .

-

" i don't want to wander "

"u are going to have to when u train for a warrior " Munchina said .

Redwin looked at her parents .

" fine but i don't know how i will make it "

" u are part ranger and u could be a good one if ya tryed "

" dad no " Redwin walked back to her stuff and grabed a dagger and set it in the side of her boots and then said " ok " and then threw a cloak on her back

Redwin ran off .

"amazing she doesn't want to eb a druid or ranger but a warrior" munchina looked over at midwen before walking off .

Midwen stared at the way his daughter went in fear .

Redwin Ran to the edge of the ruins and stood at it .She was about the leave the land she grew up in . She had never steped over the boarders .

"BOO!" A older teen jumped out of the bushes . Redwin fell backwards and looked up.

"JESTER !" Redwin got up and hit him .

" oh that hurt now why u out on the boarders?"Jester Grabed his head in pain .

"bros ran off again only out of the ruins " She walked passed him steping on his foot as she went.

"hmm i knew they would do that one day " He jumped following her holding his foot .

"yeah well maybe u can help me look in the bard ruins since u live there now . " She looked at the ground .

"sorry i felt the ruins but my mom was a druid too and i didn't want to be one "

"yeah well u could have said bye leaveing one night jeez thats no way to treat a a girl u treated like a younger sister! " She shouted and stomped off .

"sorry Red" Jester looked over at her as she walked toward the bards ruins .

" i can't belive these ruins use to be great citys fillled with lights and laughter now all thats left is the ruins and a few who don't want to forget about these great ways " Redwin bent down and looked at the groudn and walked a bit more west.

"Norrath is failing nothing we can do , But hope one day we will get help and our citys will be great again " Jester saw Redwin walk into the ruins .

"hey hey wait u ! " Jester graned her shoulder .

"what ? " Redwin looked back at him .

" u are a warrior u can't come intill u are full " Jester looked at her very seriously .

" i haven't started to train yet and mom and dad are haveing second thoughts "

"so like them " Redwin walked pass him and to a near by villager .

The villager was younger and about 5 inches taller then Redwin .

"excuse me have u seen to boys younger then me loking like they could be rangers ? " Redwin aasked him very kndly .

-

Redwin: KIND/throws a rock at dark

Dark: oww/rubs head .

Redwin: i am a warrior i am not kind !

Dark: but but u need to be right now !

Redwin/growls

-

"no m'lady but i have heard another has but they didn't stop here sorry my young maiden " He said softly .

"no thank you for your time " Redwin walked off .

"no luck ? " Jester asked her .

"nope they must have gone to the cleric area's thats close to the warrior ones " Redwin grined evily thinking many she should stop by the warriors .

"oh Red if your parents don't want u to go u shouldn't " he warned .

" since when did u come back to beign a brother?" She didn't listen and walked east .

Jester couldn't leave her so her ran after her and followed.

(back at her parents)

"we shouldn't have sent her Jester is there " Midwen warned .

"thats why i sent her " Munchina smiled over at him .

" but jester is such a clown he'll get her in to trouble. " Midwen sighed at remeber back when Red was still small ,

(flaskback)

"Jester watch Redwin for a second would you ? " Midwne asked him .

"yeah" jester grabed Redwin's hand , he looked a few years younger but not much Elfs don't age much.

"hey Redwin wanna go play by the water ? " Jester smiled at the younger girl .

"YEAH! " She ran and triped but Jester picked her up and took her to a near by creek .

Redwin was playing in the creek when Jester heard Midwen yelling for them . He went to grab her and got her and took her back . Midwen yelled at him for hours leavign that spot what if both of them had drowned .

(end of flashback)

"i wouldn't have trusted her if i couldn't trust him " She smiled .

"that makes no sense "

"basicly if i can trust a younger teenager with 2 younger brothers then i can't trust a elf who's childish " She walked into teh ruins and sat down .

(Red's brothers )

They wandered around for a bit before there were at the cleric's ruins . Trelev stoped Stoak from goign any farther . .

"we're lost " Trelev said after a few moments .

"told u Sis is a better ranger then us "

"yeah but "

" no worries she will find us if she can't no one can " Stoak smiled at his oldr brother before runnign into the ruins for help .

"WAIT NO! " trelev ran after him.

A whole bnch of cleric were around them .

"uh oh ! " Stoak backed up "wait u are lookign for help we are lost we hope our sister can find us"

"Good job Stoak now she can find our dead bodies" He growled .

" bodies ! " Stoak grabed trelev in fear.

(Redwin)

Red looked down and saw somethign that spoted her eye .

"stoak's foot prints!" Redwin jumped up adn ran that the way they were headed .

" she could be a really good ranger . " Jester ran after her .

She looked down again . The nsaw Stoak's foot prints began ot run , she ran after them .

(bros)

"tressprassers ! " Said one cleric .

"kill them! " Shouted another .

Rediwn then ran in bent down a drew her daggers .

"SIS!" Stoak grabed Redwin's leg .

"Come to rescuse us from our grave or join us sis ? " Trelev said dullly .

"hey thank me later ranger! " Jester fianlly caught up!

"so more trespassers kill them all! " Everyone backed up into a group .

"look what u 2 did never trusting u agian " Redwin shouted in anger ,

" i don't think u ever truste us Red " Trelev snapped back at her .

"wait " A younger apperentice cleric came out this one was a high elf around Red's age and said " i don't think a couple of rangers and bard and a girl who hasn't even started to train can hurt us "

"how do u know i haven't started to train!" Redwin shouted .

"no scars from trainign on your skin " She said cooly .

-

what happans now and who is the cleric and why is redwin such a hot tempered jerk !

and why ami askign u /stomps off in confusion


	4. meet new people learn things

Redwin: u !

Dark: me yes?

Redwin : u played me /hugs

Dark AHHH/ runs away in fear .

Redwin: huh?

-

Redwin turned to the women who said no scars and looked at her.

"Doniai " Red looked at her .

"waz up red " Doniai ran and hugged Redwin .

"Doniai i missed u so u stoped visiting the druids" Red hugged her back . All the clerics but the one who stood up for Red adn her friends and family stared at the 2 girls . Doiai looked around Red's age maybe a few years older but the cleric was human so it was hard to tell who was older. Redwin laughed and Doniai laughed along with her .

" So geting in to trouble where are cleric who knows nothiong of u has to save u " She laughed .

"who is he " she looked over at teh young boy he looked just a bit older .

"thats Qinamen he's one of the faster clerics but one of teh newer " Redwin smiled at him the turned back to Doniai .

" come now bring your young ones and lets go into the ruins its getting cold " Doniai shiverd . Redwin didn't midn the cold and stood there for a while ,the boy by Qinamen walked slowly and turned back . Red ran up to him .

"thanks " She smiled at him .

" no problem ." he looekd at her .

" i am Redwin of teh druid ruins i plan to becoem a warrior " She jumped up at teh word of warrior .

" i am Qinamen i am apperntice Cleric . "

She bowed before him then Ran after Doniai . He thought to himself " she looks more like a ranger "

" so what brings u guys here "Doniai said as she gave Red's bros a blanket for warmth .

" they wandered " she glared at them . Doniai looked worried and Red could tell .

"whats up " Red asked her .

" nothing " Doniai smiled " so u gonna join the warriors soon ? i hear its teh hardest training to take "

" i can do it " She jumped up . only to be laughed at by everyone Red turned many differant shades of red before sitting down . Qinamen the cleric who saved her walked in .

"doniai teh elder wants u i will watch your friends for u "

" 'k .." she ran out of the small hut and to teh temple .

Stoak started to jump aroudn Qinamen with joy as if he had never seen a cleric before .

" little one stop it " red shouted .

"but why " Stoak asked with sad eyes .

"he could be much older then us ! he is High elf where is i am only half and u are wood elves are ages show differantly " She explained .

"oh " He sadi sadly and sat on her lap .

"its ok little one " she brushed the bangs out of his eyes . only to see him yawn .

he cuddled into her chest and she looked dawn at him and rocked him and sang in elvish . Trelev layed down and fell asleep . Jester listened and began to nod off as well . Qinamen watched . A half elf that spoke human and elvish very well . She kissed her brother's sleeping forheads and wispered good night to them in Dark elvish whice puzzled Qinamen more .

" u can speak so many languages " He told her in surprise .

" yes my friends are many races . " She still held the youngest brother in her arms .

"a half elf friends with a Dark elf not unheard of but rare .." HE looked at her hopeing she wasn't ignoreing him .

"yes Darclife and Aiers of the darkelfs are my friends one left for a warrior and the other a necromancer. " She layed the littlest one under a blanket.

" and u plan to be a warrior "

"yes have a problem with it " Redwin looked a bit anger that he was digging into her life so much .

" no sorry " Doniai walked in and he walked out . Redwin draped at teh end of teh beds and sighed .

" u ok "

"yeah just my temper "

" well u can leave in the mornign but i see u sang to them " Doniai smiled at her life long friend .

" yes , i did and that Qinamen didn't seem to fall asleep so i knew he was a pure high elf "

"its amazing anyone but pure blooded elves will fall a sleep to your songs. "

"i guess " Redwin yawned and fell a sleep .

The next mornign in teh druids town .

"Midwen wake up the kids are back" Munchina jumped for joy to see her daughter return with her brothers . Redwin that morning before everyone eles awoke she found Qinamen and asked him to come for that day was the day he finally become a full cleric . Jester ,redwin.Trelev ,Stoak, Doniai ,and Qinamen walked up to the village . Both Stoak and Trelev ran to thier parents and huged them .

"Redwin i guess u proved u can go to teh warrior ruins " Munchina exclaimed as she hugged her boys .

"YES" she hugged Qinamen . Then relized what she had done and let go and hugged Doniai . Jester said his good byes that night and left back for the bards . So now it was only Doniai and Qinamen and Redwin who were left. Trelev was to stay . Stoak had to finsih his training . Redwin was walkign to teh Ruins of the warrior backwards jumping up and down with joy . Qinamen looked at her as if she was crazy . Doiai giggled at her when she fell 5 times in a row . Redwin was covered in scraps and brusies .

" u are not fit to be a warrior if u can be hurt so easly . " Qinamen said .

" u just don't want a girl being stronger then u " she laughed at him . Doniai laughed too. As tehy got to the ruins they saw a young dark elf younger then Redwin by atleast a year but taller by a few inches .

" DARCLIFE" Redwin ran up to the girl . The girl was sweating and looked at her then placed a hand on her hip .

" so they finally let u come " She smiled at Red . Then they both started to talk in Darkelvish .

Anotehr younger warrior walked over to see who was speaking Dark elvish .

"balerian" Darclife shouted . "come to join our party "

The boy looked at everyone and slowly backed away .

"Redwin meet Balerian another warrior just made full Warrior a week ago"

"awsome i plan to be one" she said proudly .

"thast all u say Red" Doniai said .

Red turned around and looked like she could draw swords on her .

-

cutting short why casue i can and ia m out of ideas .../shrugs


	5. Darclife shut up and doniai u show off !

Redwin/looks up at sky .

Dark: what ya looking at ?

Redwin : well i was looking up at the sky and wondered where's my roof ..

Dark/looks up ...good point ..

Redwin: viperest must have come .

Dark: yeah her and those demon powers ..

Viperest u talking about me ?

Dark: yeha but its morning how can u be out u are half vampire .

Viperest : i am at my demon school twit

Dark,Redwin: OHHH!

And its not that i cut the last one short on perpous its cause one no more ideas and 2 cause i had to go shopping for new shoes ...See shows a pair of black shoes and i went to hot topic if anyone knows its kinda goth but i love it there ! ...

-

Redwin was stiting down in a tree up on a branch , Darclife was yelling at her to get down .

"NO"

"YES GET DOWN HERE " She yelled at the top of her lungs

"i am sleeping up here " Redwin closed her eyes .

Doniai looked at Redwin then Darclife sighed and walked off into teh ruins Qinamen Was watched the stubbornness of one teenager . Darclife soon gave up and walked soon after Doniai .Balerian was in the ruins along time before anyone eles .

"Redwin please come down " Qinamen begged .

"NO " She grabed a small stick and threw it at the ground . Everyone was in teh ruins and Redwin was sitting in the tree hmming to her self it sounded like she was even enjoying her self sitting in that tree . She was messing with one of the daggeres cavring something in a elvish that was rare into the tree .She smiled at the od text she wrote in teh jumped down landing on both feet and walked to the ruins in hope to find her friends Balerian was talkign to Darclife when She walked in everything went silent . Redwin looked around .

"umm funeral much " She sat near Darclife.

" u sat in a tree all night ignoreing us and now when we don't want u you show up " Doniai said .

Redwin gave a confused look to them all and shruged it off .

"so Darclife who's he "

"asks him yoruself " Darclife looked annoyed at teh half elf but most people do anyway .

"same question to u" She pointed at balerian .

" Balerian u would have known that if u weren't so busy geting yelled at "

Red shruged her normal ok shrug and looked around pretty bored . Doniai was talking to someone .

Redwin tryed talking to Balerian but Darclife would start up in a yelling rage that she didn't come sooner and that she was still so imature . Redwin just nodded not really listen . when Darclife fianlly stoped yellign redwin looked like she could stab her self . Doniai was now sitting watching Redwin look for soemthing .After an a few hours Everyone had just wandered around . .

" so " Redwin kinda said out of no where to Balerian .

" yes"

"i don't know "

Balerian looked at her she acted so young yet she somehow was a teen .

"So how come in teh forest u backed away"

" u aren't exactly easy to come near "

" huh "

" u were jumping around like a raving luntic. "

Redwin fell down laughing . She is still a raving lunitic he thought . Darclife came back in and was yelling .

"she yells alot at me " she wispered to Balerian .

" i can see " he wispered back .

Redwin stood up " yeha blah blah blah u can yell at me later i am going for a walk "

Darclife stared at her .Redwin dragged Doniai by the sleave of her robe and pulled her along .Redwin found a nice spot and fell in to the leaves .

" what are u doing "

" playing after all i am still a kid " Redwin sat up laughing .

" your a teen "

"bah " Redwin layed back down and closed her eyes . "doniai " she said but no sound came . She got up and looked around Doniai was asleep . She smiled and took off her cloak and layed in on her friend and sat there . Darclife sent Balerian out lookign for Red and doniai because she didn't feel like it and he could protect himself if in trouble. .

"Redwin " He looked up at a hill seeing a red head girl siting next to a blond human it had to be them . Then out of no where a few orcs jumped out . Redwin turned both daggars drawn and stabed one in the back .

" ha now some fun" She stabed a few more .

Balerian had drawn a sword pretty well made just covered in orc blood so Redwin had no time to notice it . As they got to teh last orc a large bolt of lighting came out of the sky and kiled it .. it was doniai .

" clerics rule " Both Balerain and Redwin rolled thier eyes and walked off

-

give me topics help me ../cries ... and kitty hasn't emailed me Imed or anything in while i am starting to worrie!


	6. death on my door step

Redwin: i ahte u now .

Dark: this is not new .

Redwin/ pulls out sword . i wanna be a warrior !

Dark: ok ...

Redwin : huh?

Dark : u just had to ask.

Redwin ok what u been drinking ?

dark why is it i be nice and everything and seem calm yet everyone thinks i am drinking jeez get a grip .

Redwin: ..O...k ...

Redwin goes to trainigng the end ...

-

Redwin: your kidding right dark ?

dark: no .

Smack!

Dark: wow pretty stars ,

redwin idoit write it right ! .

Dark: ok ../looks dizzy and stumbles around .

Aiers ya think she 's allright ?

Darclife : porblly not .

"ha that was fun and clerics don't rule Doniai " redwin brushed her bangs back from the front of her eyes .

" they do too" Doniai seemed hurt at that comment .

" so balerian i see u are defintly a warrior u can fight seriously i fight for fun "

That surirised no one .

"oh don't looked so shocked " redwin walked off annoyed . After a while Redwin got tired of Darclife yelling .

SMACK!

Darclife layed on the ground knocked out . redwin's hand awas a bit red .. Doniai bent down .

"crap red u slaped her hard "

"its called 10 years of anger letting out at once ."

Everyone laughed .

Red was silent the next few days she finally started her training and was doing well .Darclife still hadn't forgiven Red for slaping her . Qinamen and doniai dissipered off the cleric city every so often .

After alteast a month redwin got really good the trainer said only a month more .. Balerian relized darclife was just a whmp after Redwin slaped her and Red didn't even train so he never listened to here agian. Darclife finally got the will strength to talk to Red only she wanted revenge .

SMack . Redwin rubbed the side of her face still standing .

"hmm" She then grabed a dagger and droped it right into Darclife's foot .

Darclife screamed loudly .Everyone ran over to see Red's Dagger in Darclife's foot .

"GOD REDWIN LOOK WHAT U DID " Doniai ran over to Darclife's side .

Darclfife was crying . Redwin showed no care Darclife had been a jerk most of Red's life for being half elf . teh only pure elf she knew other then family that accepted her was Aiers .

" one question red why u hurt Darclife " Balerian asked her .

" i was tired of her . "

" but i don't think thats a reason to hurt her "

" want me to hurt u too" REdwin was ticked and it showed . Redwin mumbled to ehr self as she walked to see her family .

Redwin wasn't mad at anyoen really its just that she knew somethign was wrong and what was the problem it drove her insane . As REd got to teh ruins she saw a bit of smoke . she ran as fast as she could to see everything burned .

" TRELEV STOAK" She yelled for her brothers .

"red" The vocie was small but was near.

" STOAK" Red wasted no time in finding him .

" oh sister " Stoak hugged him .

"stoak where's Trelev " She hugged him but was worried about the otther brother .

" he ran u can track him right "Stoak let go and looked up .

" yes " Redwin bent down but could find nothing . She didn't want to make her brother sad so she swong him on her back and walked back to the Ruins of the warriors .

Darclife was sitting down in a lot of pain . Everyone looked at red her brother was covered in burn marks both Qinamen and Doniai ran to help him .

" Trelev's missing " REdwin said not willing to sit down .

" Trelev " Balerian asked he had never met her brothers.

" my little brother . " She turned to Stoak . " is he gonna be ok "

" he'll be fine after some rest" Doniai picked him up and carried him to the temple .

"good " she smiled and ran out .

" where u guys think she going " balerian asked .

" to find TRelev she may not admit it but those 2 mean the world to her ." Darclife explained .

Redwin ran in the forest screamign the name only to find more burned citys . REdwin ran back not being able to take it .

" the citys were burnt there's nothing left both Trelev and jester are missing" Redwin gasped for air

" What makes u think we will help u " DArclife said .

"help me or i will cut your neck open for the world to see" Redwin was on the virg of killing .

REdwin couldn't wait she grabed a cloak and ra nout side of the ruins the a field of life and laughter the new norrath .

She waslk to the main center where a crowd was gathered . she then felt someone behind her . everyone was there . Redwin looked over the crowd to see everyone from the ruins there either dead or about to be killed . The lord of Norrath stood there he was the killer and one who ordered this .

"Damn him " Redwin sweared under her vocie everyone heard and stared . Then Redwin looked up the next line to die had her parents and brother! .

"Trelev" Doniai wispered .

"no he can't " She started soft then shouted "WHY":

" Shut up " Balerian grabed her and covered her mouth ther others pinned her down .

"why" the man spoke . " becasue the study the old ways that is not something we do in new norrath ".

Redwin struggled and fussed under her breath wanted to go kill him.

" now the next are to die ." The stood up .

REdwin struggled out of the grip! and threw her dagger cutting the robe on her brother's neck but she lost to much . Redwin lost more then she wanted . Redwin saved one person . but lost 2 . She didn't have time to cry over it she ran to grab her brother ,


	7. read this plz!

looks at teh mile high questions ...

oh my ..

Red: u got work to do ..

Dark: yeah .

Red: well start awsering them

Dark: huh?

Red; next u dye your hair make sure it reads will not damnage brain .

Dark: huh?  
Red: OMG .

Dark : I don't understand .

red : awnser mike's question.

Dark: why did bal jsut watch ?

Red: YES!

Dark: because i only wrote it out most of it was writinen by my mom ! .

Red: your mom helped u ?

Dark: yeah

Red: why ?

Dark: because she thought it would be cool but she got tired of it so she killed her char off .

Red: OH! .

Dark : so

Red: ok so u only wrote the begining and part of teh end ?

Dark: yep!

Red: mom killed herself off ?

Dark: yep

REd: ok


	8. don't be stupid

Redwin: i am a orphan ?

Dark: yep

Redwin: hmm but u didn't kill trelev"

Dark: no .

REdwin: ok

Trelev grasped his neck dieing for air .

"Red u dimwit there's 10 guards up there no way we can take that " Doniai was upset now .

Redwin still held her brother no one seemed to notice whice everyone was thankful for . .

Redwin sneaked back holding her brother . Everyone started to yell at her the second they found a safe spot .

" U IDOIT " Darclife shouted .

" FOOL" Doniai yelled .

" THINK BEFORE U DO" Qinamen was yellign as well .

She looked over at Balerian . " u got somethign to yell too "

"no"

REdwin just grabed her little brother and didn't know what to say . Redwin seemed to almost cry .Trelev layed there in her arms holding on teh one arm and he looked at the forest . "

"where's Stoak " He asked .

"AT teh temple in the warrior's ruins " She stood up still holdign her brother and walked back to teh forest.

Stoak ran out of the temple covered in bandages but was overjoyed to see his brother . Redwin lost alot more then she ever wanted . SToak loked around .

"where's mom and dad"

Redwin stayed silent then walked off . and jumped in the tree that she carved . She read it out loud ,

"Life is calm and simple , no its not "she took out her dagger she still hadn't gotten swords and marked it out then carved under it in Dark elvish . Death is life nothing more .

Everyone was silent only Trelev knew what happaned to the paretns who was able to say it but didn't he young brother would be to hurt .

"so when do mom and dad come back " Stoak asked again .

" we'll see them one day but not for along time " Redwin looked out a near by window . not much was said for a while Stoak acted normal but Trelev and Redwin knew the truth and it was destroying them insdie out .REdwin soon became to into her trainign to tlak any more it worried alot of people . Telev spent most of his time just siting up in a tree looking up . Stoak was playing around and still happy but soon relized something was wrong when Redwin had cuts on her and she let no one touch them to help .

" come on Red u can't feel bad all the time " Doniai and Qinamen had been asking to help her wounds for a while

"stay away" She yelled .

" come on Red we all care for u and u doing this is childish" Qinamen said .

"most of us are stil teens ! i lost what little family i had already to that monster" her temper over hgiher ,

"monster he rule these lands" Qinamen said .

" no he doesn't he abandon them these are lands for run aways , a place where we can be our selfves" Red for once in her life had a point ,

"but it was once old norrath " qinamen wanted her to not think he was killing them becasue they didn't live in Norrath .

"i wonder " Darclife began .

"what " red looked over at her .

" nothing its just a myth but its said back when Norrath was young clerics and necromancers could rez as they called it , Aiers lives near when they were said to find these scripts "Darclife looked up at Red.

"Aiers " Red looked stright at Darclife " but whast a rez"

"its a spell thats casted by healers its said to bring the spirt back to the body " Balerian explained .

" how do u know " Red looked .

" unlike u some people accutaly read old elvish on the scripts "

" i can read it too"

" then read the scripts "

Redwin didn't want to argue with her friends so she did the next best thing .

" lets go find it . "

" u twit where "

" near Aiers of course" Red jumped up .

" btu i don't think any one of use could use the script"

" i knew little abotu the scripts but not much so Thast why i been keeping qinamen by my side beacuse he can ." REdwin looked over at him

" u mena he's high enought in trainign to do that " Doniai asked .

"yes i am " he said .

Everyone was siting down later that night to think about what they were doing . Redwin was siting next to Darclife and Balerian Trelev and Stoak were out side playing . Doniai was siting next to Qinamen on the other side of the room .

" question red but what will 3 warriors and 2 clerics do i mena its hard to fight like that" Qinamen asked .

"i don't know "

" it would be a walkign death trap . " Balerian said .

Darclife looked at red then Doniai ." hmm not really aslong as we stay in small groups "

" what " Doniai asked ,

" u know groups like one cleric to 1 warrior "

" but there are more WArriors then Clerics Dark" Balerian pointed out .

" i knwo so Qinamen has to warriors to watch as long as teh cleric stays to its warrior or warriors we should be fine "

" Darclife thats a good plan but why do we need groups " REd was to tired to think .

"The necromancer city is 10 days walk and in these forest with the Ruler looking for the ruins we need to " Balerian looked at red like he was saying it jsut to her cause everyone eles seemed to know .

" i don't know if i can handle to warriors if they acted stupid " Qinamen spoke up .

"i am not that stupid acting " REd rolled her eyes before standing up to go get her brothers .

" i wasn't talking about her i was talking about Darclife and her stuck up attitude "

Darclife smacked him and went to help red .

" coem on trelev , Stoak its getting cold " Red shouted .

" u have to catch us" they Shouted .

" oh no i don't u get here now " Red sighed . She walked inside . "hey can someone help me catch my little brothers"

" yeah " Qinamen stood up and went to help when they finally caught them they were put to sleep .

"so what do we do with them they can't fight yet its a bit to dangerous for kids to fight " Balerian looked at them sleeping ,.

" they can stay in the back i am sure one of us can protect them " Darclife said before yawnign and going to sleep herself .

i know i am so bad at this .

Red: yeah

Dark dont make me cry u jerk!

Red: cry

Dark i was kidding /rolls eyes and walks off


	9. turn around their the ones u want

Redwin : yo

Dark: yes ?

Redwin: wheres my money ?

Dark: hmm?

Redwin : it was in the contract

Dark: contract?

Redwin : yeah i do't work unless u pay .

Dark: shut up i own u .

Redwin: u don't own me /stomps off .

Dark: i thought she was data not a movie star boy the things u miss .

Red : i am not data .

Dark/finger over delete button .

Red WAIT!

Dark: thought so .

1111111111111111111111111111111111111233333333333333234523452352452223534523523452354524

Dark: LOOK NUMBERS !

Red: everything fasinates u doesn't it ?

Dark: no .

3333333333333333333335555555555444444444446666666666666666666666777777778999999999888888

Trelev was still asleep around dawn while the others were awake . Redwin had already put a black cloak on and was ready to leave Stoak was having a hard time just standing up . Doniai was ready long before anyone eles all she needed was her cloak . Qinamen didn't seem to care if he was ready or not he was still siting on the bed yawning . Balerian no one had a clue what he was doing . Darclife looked like a zombie .

" Zombie power! " Redwin laughed .

" zombie this ! " Darclife threw her boot at redwin .

"EWWW! " Redwin throws it in air then hids behind a bed " Darclife that smells "

" hah very funny " Darclife picked up her boot and put it on .

Doniai looked at the 2 it was hard to belive those 2 had been friends most of thier lives even if they didn't act like it . Trelev finally began to wake up .

" YO SLEEPING BEAUTY ! " Redwin jumped on the end of the bed .

Trelev stared at her " ugh "

" on second thought u no sleeping beauty " Redwin stared at his hair sticking up .

" would ya quit joking round Redwin its like dawn and u act like u had 5 pounds of sugar " Qinamen complained .

Redwin just rolled her eyes . She walked over to Balerian .

" u don't think i am hyper do ya ? " She asked ,.

" yes "

" oh maybe i am being to hyper they always tell me i am hyper " Redwin shruged and went to help Trelev he was putting the cloak on backwards . She laughed and hit him on the back causeing him to stumble a bit .After an hour or so everyone was ready to go . Redwin started to calm down . Everyone finally got tierd of her and pushed her down a hill into mud so she stoped .

" that wasn't funny guys " Redwin yelled as she brushed the mud off .

"i thought it was " Darclife laughed .

Redwin ran up a head just to get away from them . Everyone was still laughing . Stoak looked up then ran after his sister .

" so where we headed ? " He asked ,

" to see Aiers . "

"oh been along time since we seen her "

" yeah"

Redwin stopped and looked up wiothout moving her head . She pushed Stoak back then said " i think the guards are looking for us . "

Everyone looked at Red like she lost her mind .

" Trelev , can u hear that ? " She asked .

" yeah , running and heavy armor brushing leaves with swords "

She smiled and drew out the daggers . Everyone eles drew out thiers as well .

" i don't get it how is it u guys can hear that stuff and why are we worriying ? " Qinamen asked .

" because they saw me , i know they did " Redwin replied .

" how do u know ? "

" not sure ." she turned smiled then turned back .

Redwin continued to walk only with the weapons out . Everyone thought the 2 of them were crazy but when 5 guards jump out of no where they aren't crazy . Doniai grabbed Trelev and threw him back behind her . Darclife ran up and grabbed Stoak and hid him behind her .

" looks like fun " Redwin looked happy to fight .

" u think everything is fun " Balerian ponited out .

" good point " Redwin laughed .

The guards headed for Darclife . Darclife dodged out of the way and the guard hit a tree .

" jeez kinda stupid don't ya think ? " Darclife said as she kicked him .

"jeez Stoak could take these guys " Redwin looked bored now she picked up a rock a threw it at the guard he left over ,

" Boring " Doniai said .

Darclife pushed all the guards and they were easly done . Redwin looked up again .

"They were a distrackion " Redwin turned around to see a few more guards only these ones weren't as dumb .

" wow "

Redwin was not in the mood for anything so she kinda just stood there ,

13333333334444444444333333333333332222222222222222222222344444444444444322344444444444

Dark: the nubers there back!

Red/sighes .

Dark : AHHHH Brain eating dogs they have come to eat your brain Red ,

Red: don't u mean yours .

Dark: why would they do that theres nothing to eat .

REd/stares ... are u really that dumb ?

Dark: no its just funny .

Red : your pointless .

Dark: i know .

Red: lets hope u got brain skills to ice skate and no not on your face .

Dark: wait who said i was going on that date !

Red : oh .../shrugs .

Dark: freak .../walks off .


	10. WoW friend wrote it

My friend wrote this …not me .. can't take any credit

Redwin Looked At the head guard she could tell it was the head guard because of the feather in his helmet. She took one of her daggers and threw it at him and he didn't see it and it stuck into his right arm he let out a horrifyingly loud scream of agony he ripped the helmet of his head and drew his sword and charged her. Balerian was astonished at the ferocity in the guard he was fighting but he knew how to fight he rolled over a dead guard and yanked up his shield and blocked the guards slash and Balerian put his sword through the guards neck and cut side ways. Balerian when he rolled lost his own helmet the guards head fell to the floor Balerian looked at the body to only have it fall on him and when he pushed it off of him it sprayed blood all over him he was pissed because he had gotten his armor and his sir coat the day before and now it was ruined. He looked as most thought a mad man his eyes went from there normal Blue to a Shining Purple tinged with Red. He saw the head guard slam into Redwin and lay her out on the ground she looked up and he was on top of her she slammed her last dagger into his upper thigh he yelped and jumped away from her. Balerian saw the head guard jump back and took his moment he threw his sword into him and he fell forward on top of Redwin. Balerian sprinted over to her and kicked the body off of her. She looked up at him and at first smiled then it turned into a frown and she yelled at him

Redwin "He was mine God you you ahh your such a show off Arghhh"

Balerian "Wait what ohh for god sake ahh I thought I was doing something good come on"

Redwin "Balerian Behind You!"

Balerian "What?"

One guard stood up with his sword and he stumbled over to Balerian and he shoved his sword into Balerian's stomach.

Balerian "ahh what ahh it burns ii can't breath ahh"

Balerian collapsed onto Redwin and he only was able to say

Balerian "if I die I ii want tttoo let you know iiii Love yo" he passed out before he could say more Redwin was so shocked and sad to lose a friend. She looked at the guard that stabbed Balerian or killed him She took Balerian's sword from the head guard but when she got to the guard that killed Balerian he was wheezing and blood trickled out of his mouth and she saw Balerian was gone and the sword that was in him was in the guard she saw a clear trail of blood going into the woods she looked into that direction and ran after him.

Red-stare blankly-

Dark : -stare along with Red- I ran away from computer and my mom was laughing .

Red: I was laughing too but why you run

Dark: but I liked it much better then what I could have written oh i ran cause hmmm really i just had to go grab cell Tj calling


End file.
